Yo me opongo
by Angie M. Cullen
Summary: Estoy segura que todos alguna vez han deseado gritar yo me opongo en una boda, arruinar el momento y correr, pero jamás esperé que yo gritara en la mía, ante la atenta mirada de los invitados y mi futuro no marido. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Mónica León. Beta FFAD.

**¡Yo me opongo!**

_Hoy es un buen día para bailar_, canto la canción a todo volumen y muevo mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, intentando no derramar el contenido del envase que llevo en la mano.

Por el espejo del baño, veo entrar a mamá en la habitación y su boca se mueve de forma graciosa. Enojada, apaga el pequeño equipo de música e interrumpe mi momento del día.

—Isabella —gruñe de muy mal humor. Su ceño está fruncido. Suele hacer eso cuando cree que estoy haciendo algo para molestarla, lo que sucede con demasiada frecuencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Renée? —le pregunto sin dejar de moverme. Estoy retocando mis raíces por segunda vez en este mes. Los colores fantasía son lindos, pero cuando fui a la peluquería a pintármelo por primera vez, la estilista me advirtió que se caían rápido y tenía que estar pintándomelo frecuentemente.

He comprobado que es cierto, pero no me arrepiento.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —ruge cuando ve que la estoy ignorando.

Sé que es mi madre, pero a veces es un dolor desagradable en el dedo pequeño del pie.

—Creí que era bastante obvio —bromeo y me niego a permitirle que estropee mi buen humor.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! Mañana te convertirás en una mujer casada, ¿no crees que deberías ir como una señorita a tu propia boda y no como eso? —pregunta con desprecio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Tan… indecente. —Resopla con disgusto.

—¿Soy indecente por pintarme el cabello distinto? —pregunto con incredulidad.

Mi querida madre siempre ha odiado todo lo que hago, pero esto definitivamente es pasarse de la raya. Me pregunto cuándo comprenderá que el mundo no gira a su alrededor.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiarte esos horribles colores y de verdad espero, por tu bien y el resto de los invitados, que el vestido que escogiste cubra tus tatuajes —dice cada vez más enojada y la vena en su frente parece a punto de estallar.

¡Es el colmo!

—Y yo creo que deberías de aceptar de una vez por todas que no voy a cambiar por ti y mucho menos porque he decidido unir mi vida a un hombre. Además, si Mike me pidió matrimonio es porque no le desagradan mis tatuajes.

La verdad es que me he cuestionado mi decisión de casarme y unir mi vida a Mike para siempre, suena a mucho tiempo.

_Al menos podrás alejarte de tu madre_, murmura una vocecita en mi cabeza y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Agradecida deberías de estar que Mike te haya pedido matrimonio. Es el hombre perfecto; responsable, trabajador, guapo e inteligente —dice con voz soñadora.

A veces creo que Renée está enamorada de mi prometido.

—¡Oh por Dios, madre! Cada día que pasa te vuelves más insoportable. Respeto la decisión de mi padre de dejarte —grito, perdiendo la paciencia y ante su mirada acusatoria termino de aplicarme el tinte.

Luego me voy a mi cuarto y antes de que pueda seguirme, le cierro la puerta en la nariz. Puedo escucharla gritar desde afuera y no puedo evitar reír divertida.

Estoy tan cansada de escuchar sus reproches. Con el tiempo creo que he creado un muro para que sus palabras no me lastimen o me hagan sentir insignificante. Vamos, sé que no soy la hija perfecta. Mis dos brazos están cubiertos por tatuajes de diferentes tamaños y diseños, mi cabello largo está pintado de dos colores, morado y azul.

Y me gusta, es mi manera de decirle al mundo que hago lo que me da la gana y me importa un rábano sus opiniones. Odio que una parte de la sociedad aún sea prejuiciosa en pleno siglo XXI y juzgue a todos los que nos atrevemos a ser diferentes.

_Pinto mi cuerpo con tinta porque es mi jodido lienzo._

Y si no desean verme, pueden taparse sus ojos. ¡Joder!

.

.

Después de la hora me quito el tinte y compruebo que ha quedado increíble. Me plancho el cabello, me maquillo, me coloco un vestido corto, negro y me observo en el espejo contenta con el resultado. Al terminar, llamo a Rosalie para decirle que estoy lista.

Hoy es mi despedida del mundo de la soltería, directo al matadero, como dicen.

Las chicas me buscan en una camioneta negra 4X4 y le lanzan besos a mi madre, quién inmediatamente empieza a refunfuñar, porque tal como adivinan, tampoco les agrada mis amigas.

Desde hace varios años con Victoria, Tanya, Alice y Rosalie somos inseparables. A las dos primeras las conocí en mi último año de instituto, y a las otras, en la universidad. Divertidas, nos dirigimos a un pequeño local que Rose y Alice han alquilado esta noche para la ocasión.

Ninguna de las presentes está de acuerdo con mi decisión de casarme, pero aun así, decidieron que tenía que tener una noche a lo grande antes de casarme con el estirado de Mike. Quieren demostrarme de lo que voy a perderme y lo que tendré que cambiar por cocina, trapos, desinfectantes y estufas.

El local a primera vista es impresionante, tiene una barra con completo acceso durante toda la noche, un DJ y bartender a nuestra disposición. Durante gran parte de la noche bailamos, bebemos, reímos entusiasmadas y achispadas por el alcohol en nuestro sistema.

Juntas cantamos la canción _Stay_ de Rihanna.

La noche ha sido increíble y antes que el reloj marque la media-noche y empiece la cuenta regresiva de mis horas como soltera, entran por la puerta principal cinco hombres vestidos de bomberos, con cascos incluidos.

¡Oh, mierda! Todos son increíblemente calientes y me gustaría que apagaran el fuego que empieza arder en mi interior.

¡Agua que me quemo, por favor!

Con andares felinos, se dirigen al centro del lugar y en mi mente empiezo a rugir. _Grrrrrr…_ Empiezan a mover sus increíbles y fuertes cuerpos de manera sensual. Creo que he empezado a jadear y mis pezones están erizados bajo el corpiño de cuero.

Mis amigas me obligan a sentarme en una silla en el medio de la pista y los bomberos _buenorros_ contonean sus deliciosos traseros en mi cara.

Definitivamente he tenido que portarme bien por semejante regalo. Sonrío como una tonta hipnotizada y muerdo el trasero de uno de los chicos.

—¡Nosotras también queremos! —grita Alice completamente borracha y dudo que el día de mañana se acuerde.

El chico al que he mordido se queda conmigo y los otros cuatro se dirigen para bailar con Alice, Rosalie, Victoria y Tanya, a lo que inmediatamente mis amigas se les lanzan encima y empiezan a tocarlos.

El hombre se quita el casco, revelando un sexy cabello cobrizo. Toma mis manos y me levanta de la silla para que baile con él, movemos nuestros cuerpos sin ningún tipo de pudor. Me dejo llevar por la adrenalina del momento y acaricio su fuerte pecho, desabrocho los botones de su camisa y enredo mis dedos en sus vellos. Sus ojos verdes me miran divertidos mientras embiste con confianza su entrepierna en mi muslo.

Imagino que debe estar acostumbrado a las mujeres lanzándosele encima.

¡Mierda! Soy una olla de presión a punto de explotar.

—Me gusta tu cabello —susurra, tomando un mechón azul en sus dedos.

—Me gusta tu manguera —respondo sin pensarlo.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta visiblemente divertido y sus ojos verdes escanean mi rostro.

—Yo… Ahm… Nada.

A él no parece molestarle mi aspecto, de hecho me toma del cabello para acercarme a su rostro y con sus manos incita a las mías para bajar su pantalón negro y queda en bóxer.

—Vaya. —Silbo impresionada y sin timidez toco su entrepierna. Está increíblemente duro.

Creo que ahora sí necesito una ducha fría y no me importaría que el sexy bombero me acompañe.

Continuamos bailando y él posa sus manos encima de mis pechos. Ah bueno, pero qué rápido es el señor manguera.

Las cosas empiezan a calentarse y estoy segura que puedo morir carbonizada. En un movimiento rápido me coloca contra su pecho, mete su mano entre mis piernas y me acaricia por encima de la tela. De ese modo se siente más morboso.

—Estás increíblemente mojada —susurra con voz ronca en mi oído.

—Y tú tan duro. —Ronroneo, moviendo mi entrepierna para que me acaricie con más confianza, no quiero que se detenga.

Sus dedos largos y ágiles toman mi sensible botón entre sus dedos y me llevan a un orgasmo devastador, creo que he ido directamente al cielo.

La atracción es irresistible y no puedo evitar desearlo, moviéndose dentro de mí; pero cuando voy a tocarlo, él niega con la cabeza y seguimos bailando.

Eso me recuerda que él simplemente está haciendo su trabajo, pero hago un puchero aunque no pueda verme. No he podido comprobar el tamaño de su manguera.

Y tengo que confesar que en toda la noche no he pensado en Mike ni en la boda.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Alice nos saca a rastras del local y nos obliga a entrar en un taxi. Por la ventana del coche cantamos _Hacer el amor con otro_.

Sé que estoy increíblemente borracha, pero tampoco es mi primera vez, me encanta beber.

Cuando las chicas me dejan en mi casa, subo a mi habitación intentando no hacer ruido, lo que menos deseo es despertar a mi madre y escuchar sus gritos. Me lanzo en la cama y caigo totalmente rendida.

De lo que estoy completamente segura es que esta noche, mis sueños fueron protagonizados por un sensual bombero.

.

.

A las ocho de la mañana, Renée entra a mi cuarto encendiendo la luz y me obliga a levantarme. Después de ducharme reviso un mensaje en mi celular.

_Te vi muy divertida con el bombero anoche. ¿Estás segura de querer arruinar tu vida con el aburrido de Mike? Piénsalo bien, bebé._

_-Rose_

Divertida significa cachonda en nuestro idioma.

_Nos vemos más tarde, Rose._

_-Bella_

Sé que Rosalie tiene razón, pero aun así después de tomarme un café cargado, voy con mi madre a la peluquería. La exijo a la chica un maquillaje sencillo y bucles en el cabello.

Cada segundo que pasa estoy más confundida y las ganas de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás parece muy tentadora.

Al volver a casa, mamá se mete en mi habitación y me apresura para que me dé una ducha. Salgo en ropa interior y para mi total desconcierto, ella me ayuda a entrar en el vestido blanco y a calzarme los zapatos altos.

—Aún no entiendo por qué no quisiste usar velo —me reprocha.

Me encojo de hombros, negándole a darle importancia al asunto. Sigo sin poder creer que haya accedido a casarme por la iglesia.

Estoy empezando a entrar en pánico cuando entra mi padre en la habitación. Después de que mis padres se lanzan cuchillos con los ojos, Renée abandona la estancia, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

—Estás hermosa, mi niña.

—Gracias, papá.

—¿Lista para casarte con ese idiota?

—Papá —protesto divertida y no pasa desapercibido para ninguno que no he respondido a su pregunta.

Subimos a su auto nuevo, un Ferrari negro que compró tras divorciarse de mi madre.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás segura de querer unir tu vida con Mike? —pregunta, alisándose la corbata con nerviosismo. A mi padre no le gusta lo elegante.

—¿Por qué lo dices, papi?

Mi padre es mi héroe y es demasiado sabio, siempre trato de escuchar sus consejos. De niña prefería pasar un fin de semana con su banda, que con las amigas aburridas del club que mamá frecuentaba.

—Porque ustedes son tan diferentes, mi pequeña Pink. Donde tú eres alegre, divertida, espontánea; él es serio, amargado y todo el tiempo parece tener un palo en el culo.

—¡Dios, papá, no lo sé! Cuando acepté su propuesta de matrimonio creí que era lo correcto, pero ahora estoy tan confundida —confieso escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos.

—Piensa bien, pequeña, antes de unir tu vida con alguien que no amas. Si me lo pides puedo entretener a los invitados mientras huyes lejos. Puedes llevarte mi auto.

No continuamos hablando del tema, pero mi padre ha logrado sembrar aún más la duda. Mike y yo empezamos a salir desde el instituto, él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y yo siempre lo veía jugar. Cuando me pidió una cita, no pude negarme. En la primera salida nos besamos y se sintió bien. Desde entonces hemos salido, así que hace un año, cuando me pidió matrimonio, creí que era el siguiente paso.

Ahora simplemente no lo sé.

Pero de lo que estoy segura es que cuando lo veo no siento mariposas en el estómago.

.

.

Finalmente llegamos a la iglesia y segundos después empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial. De la mano de mi padre camino por el pasillo excesivamente decorado con flores blancas y rojas, por órdenes de mi madre. Puedo sentir la mirada de todos los invitados en mí y sé que muchos se están preguntando el motivo por el que Mike ha decidido casarse conmigo.

Me gustaría enseñarle mi dedo del medio y mandarlos a la mierda.

Miro hacia donde me espera mi prometido, está elegantemente vestido con un traje de tres piezas negro, está guapo, pero no sonríe.

Somos como polos opuestos.

Cuando llegamos hasta él, mi padre le entrega mi mano en un gesto antiguo y le pide que me cuide con su vida.

—Sí, señor.

Antes que mi padre se retire, me susurra en el oído: _el auto está a tu disposición._

Quiero reír, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero el sacerdote empieza a hablar y no puedo prestarle atención, estoy demasiado confundida.

No puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez mis amigas y mi padre tengan razón y esté cometiendo el mayor error.

—Mike Newton, ¿acepta usted a Isabella Marie Swan como su futura esposa y promete amarla, respetarla, adorarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? —pregunta el padre.

—Acepto —responde sin emoción.

¡Oh, ya me toca a mí! Creo que puedo desmayarme de un momento a otro y no porque me muera por besar los labios de mi futuro esposo.

—Isabella Swan, ¿acepta usted a Mike Newton como su futuro esposo y promete amarlo, respetarlo, adorarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? —repite el padre.

—Acepto —susurro sin convicción.

Decimos nuestros votos y nos colocamos los anillos.

—Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Estoy segura que todos alguna vez han deseado gritar _yo me opongo_ en una boda, arruinar el momento y correr, pero jamás esperé que yo gritara en la mía.

¡Aquí vamos! Estoy segura que mi madre va a desmayarse.

—¡Yo me opongo! —grito.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta el padre, completamente desconcertado, el pobre debe estar pensando que ha empezado a quedarse sordo.

—Como lo oye, padre. No puedo casarme con este hombre, estaría cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida —respondo sintiéndome bien conmigo misma.

—Bella, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? —pregunta Mike desconcertado y me toma del brazo con brusquedad.

—Lo siento tanto, Mike, por no haber detenido esto a tiempo, pero no podemos casarnos, no estamos hecho para el otro —me excuso deshaciéndome de su agarre—. Y no puedes decir malas palabras en la iglesia —le reprendo divertida.

—¡Isabella! —grita mi madre furiosa, pero antes que pueda llegar hasta nosotros, le lanzo el ramo de flores en la cara y corro por el pasillo de la iglesia, escuchando los gritos y aplausos de mis amigas.

Abro la puerta del auto de papá y me encuentro con las llaves puestas. Sonriendo manejo hasta Malibú, estaciono el auto y sin saber bien qué estoy haciendo, corro hacia la playa y en un cubo de basura tiro los caros tacones.

Me siento encima de la arena blanca y entierro mis pies descalzos, sintiendo paz en mi interior.

—¿Eres una princesa? —pregunta una vocecita a mi lado.

—No —respondo divertida por su ocurrencia.

—¿Entonces por qué estás vestida como una? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Es una niña preciosa, piel clara, ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo llega a la altura de los hombros.

—Estaba en una fiesta de disfraces.

La niña frunce el ceño, pensativa, pero asiente segundos después, sus suaves rizos se mueven.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello. ¿Crees que algún día pueda tenerlo así? —murmura con inocencia.

—No lo sé, deberías preguntarle a tus padres.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —pregunta.

—Sí, claro, ¿pero tus padres no te enseñaron que no debes hablar con extraños?

—Sip, pero tú eres una princesa —insiste sonriendo—. ¿Por qué tienes tantos dibujos en tu cuerpo? —pregunta con curiosidad, tocando con sus dedos los diseños.

Es adorable.

Antes que pueda responder, escuchamos la voz de un hombre gritar.

—Nessie, cariño, te he dicho que no corras sola en la playa —dice preocupado. Cuando levanto mi mirada para ver el dueño de la voz, me topo con el señor bombero.

¡Puedo sentir los colores subir a mi rostro! El mundo es tan grande y yo tengo que encontrarme a uno de los strippers en la playa.

—Mmm. Hola.

—Hola —dice divertido.

—Papi, ¿verdad que es una princesa? —pregunta la niña.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡El sensual bombero es casado y tiene una adorable hija que cree que soy una princesa!

—Sí, amor, ella es una princesa.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, hermosa, un placer conocerte —me despido con la mano de ambos y regreso al auto de papá.

Tal vez ha llegado la hora de dejar de correr.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Mónica León. Beta FFAD.

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo a YMO, ha sido genial leer cada uno de sus comentarios... Espero les guste el último capítulo :)**

_Cuatro meses. Cuatro jodidos meses han pasado desde que dejé a mi prometido en el altar y corrí por el pasillo de la iglesia, sin mirar atrás_; pienso, mirando la fecha en el calendario colgado en la pared, y tomo café en mi puesto de trabajo.

No puedo evitar recordar los acontecimientos de ese día, en especial mi reencuentro con el sexy bombero en la playa. Ahora parece tan lejano, es como si hubieran pasado años y no meses. No es como si llevara la cuenta, simplemente he visto las fechas.

Después de que huí del señor bombero y su adorable hija, subí en el auto que papá me había prestado para escapar de mi propia boda. Tengo que confesar que no tenía idea qué hacer después. ¿Cómo continuaría mi vida?

Finalmente, después de pensar con detenimiento los pros y contras de mi actual decisión, llamé a Charlie para preguntarle si podía quedarme en su casa por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que consiguiera un sitio donde vivir. Pensar en volver a casa con Renée me producía escalofríos, para nada agradables.

¡Ni pensarlo!

Estaba segura de que mi madre se convertiría en una bruja histérica. Todos los días me reprocharía por haber huido como una loca de la iglesia, de haber escapado del hombre perfecto y causarle vergüenza.

Charlie respondió encantado que sí. Media hora después estaba aparcando en el vecindario. La verdad era que mi padre había adquirido el departamento después del divorcio y podía decirse que estaba encantado al traer chicas jóvenes aquí para divertirse un rato.

Charlie estaba feliz con su nuevo status y sabía sacarle provecho.

Apenas llegué, me quité el vestido de novia, lanzándolo en la basura, me duché y vestí con una camisa de papá que me llegaba a las rodillas y luego bajé a sentarme en el sofá con él.

—Cariño, has dejado a todos locos —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro y sabía que estaba feliz por mi hazaña.

—¡Oh, papá! ¡No digas eso! Aún no puedo creer que haya escapado de ese modo —me quejé, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Pero qué dices? Lo que has hecho fue increíble, de hecho, me hubiera encantado llevar mi videocámara para grabarlo —comentó divertido y su bigote negro se movió.

Definitivamente mi padre es único, nunca podré entender por qué se casó con mi madre, son tan diferentes.

_Igual que tú y Mike, y aun así ibas a casarte, _me recordó una voz en mi cabeza, y la muy puta tenía razón.

—Calla y cuéntame qué pasó después de que me fui —le pedí interesada.

—Bueno, mi pequeña pink, todos los invitados empezaron a murmurar y hacer preguntas. Estaban consternados luego de ver a la novia huir de su propia boda, en especial, la familia de tu prometido. Eso sí, su madre nunca dejó de repetir que no podrían recuperar la gran cantidad de dinero que habían invertido en la boda.

—¡No lo hizo! —exclamé con incredulidad.

—Vamos, entiendo que estaba impresionada, pero a su hijo le rompieron el corazón y en lo único que piensa es en el dinero. —Resopló disgustado.

—Papá…

—Vale, vale, no diré nada más. Eso sí, debiste ver a tu madre caer al suelo con el ramo de flores en sus manos. —Rió completamente divertido, y terminé uniéndome a sus risas. Eso sí me hubiera encantado verlo.

—Eres todo un caso, papi —dije, intentado detener mi ataque de risas.

—Espera, aún no te he contado la mejor parte.

—¿Hay más?

—Te digo yo. Después de que tus primos, Sam y Jacob, ayudaron a tu madre a levantarse del piso, los invitados empezaron a irse. Pero tu no marido aún esperaba que todo fuera una cruel broma y aparecieras por la puerta. Por más que su familia intentó convencerlo, se negaba a irse de la capilla. Finalmente aterrizó cuando las locas de tus amigas empezaron a llevarse los arreglos florales.

—Pobre.

—Nada de eso, pequeña. Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar —aseguró con seriedad. Todo rastro de humor desapareció de su rostro.

—Lo sé, Charlie, no me arrepiento de haber huido, sino de esperar hasta el último momento para hacerlo.

—No importa, mi niña, ya era hora que abrieras los ojos y créeme, doy gracias a Dios por ello. Es buen momento para que le des un alto a la bruja de tu madre, no puedes dejar que continúe influyendo en tus decisiones —me aconsejó sabiamente.

Tenía razón, creo que una de las razones por la que iba a casarme con Mike era para que mi madre, por una vez en su vida, se sintiera orgullosa de mí. Ahora veo cuán equivocada estaba, Renée debe amarme como soy, sin importar mis tatuajes o mi cabello.

—No entiendo qué te motivo a casarte con mamá.

—Ni yo. Creo que estaba deslumbrado por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

—Gracias por prestarme tu auto.

—Siempre que quieras, cielo. Pero procura no volver a correr por el pasillo de una iglesia, puede que sea de mala suerte.

Reí divertida por su ocurrencia y me recosté en su pecho como cuando era pequeña y veíamos películas en el sofá. Charlie es el mejor papá del mundo.

Dos meses después, conseguí empleo en una empresa en expansión como diseñadora y mis días son increíbles. Amo mi trabajo, me fascina estar todo el día en una computadora diseñando bocetos. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Mis compañeros de trabajo son personas modernas, conocedoras del arte, tienen tatuajes, piercings y adoran mi cabello de color.

Esa misma semana, con la ayuda de mi padre, conseguí un departamento ubicado en el centro. Me deshice de mi celular y compré uno nuevo. No deseaba continuar desviando las llamadas de Renée y Mike al buzón de voz.

Ya he pasado la página, un capítulo de mi libro se ha cerrado y no deseo continuar estancada en el pasado.

No cuando he empezado a vivir de nuevo.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y mi amiga rubia asoma su cabeza.

—Bella, nena, ¿estás lista? —pregunta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y enviándome al presente.

—Claro. Déjame apagar el ordenador y podremos irnos.

—Tenía años tocando la puerta, pensé que te habías desmayado o algo —bromea.

—Perdón, no te escuché.

Rosalie trabaja a pocas cuadras y hace una semana decidimos que ella pasaría a buscarme y juntas iríamos a mi departamento para arreglarnos para la reunión de esta noche.

Programo los diseños pendientes para el día lunes y salimos hacia el estacionamiento, nos subimos en su amado auto rojo descapotable y en todo el camino bromeamos sobre nuestras expectativas. En realidad, ese ha sido el único tema de conversación en toda la semana.

Al llegar, cada una entra en su habitación para arreglarse. Me ducho con lentitud, tomándome mi tiempo para consentir mi cuerpo y relajarme. Segundos después, me coloco un vestido rojo, con una abertura en la espalda (obsequio de mi primer sueldo), botas altas negras y dejo mi cabello suelto en ondas.

Cuando ambas estamos arregladas, pedimos un taxi para que nos lleve al mismo local que visitamos cuatro meses atrás, el mismo sitio donde celebramos mi despedida de soltera. Esta vez, celebramos la de Alice y espero que ella no se arrepienta en el último momento.

—Qué bueno que has aceptado venir esta noche —exclama Rose cuando estamos sentadas en el taxi.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué pensaste que no iba hacerlo? —pregunto confundida por su comentario.

—No sé, tal vez pensé que te traería recuerdos desagradables —responde con timidez y sus ojos escanean brevemente mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —chillo—. Detén tu coche, vaquera. Ustedes son tontas, esa noche la pasamos estupendamente, el día después es pasado. Por nada me perdería la despedida de soltera de una de mis hermanas —aseguro.

No tengo ni idea de dónde sacaron esa terrible conclusión.

—Es bueno que pienses de ese modo entonces. Esta noche también contratamos a los strippers.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vendrán los mismos? —pregunto entusiasmada, deseando un reencuentro.

—La verdad no sé, pero espero que sí. El moreno fuerte me debe un orgasmo y pienso pedirle cuentas —responde sonriendo con picardía y sé que ambas tenemos fantasías por cumplir y orgasmos que recibir.

Es bueno comprobar que no soy la única encaprichada con uno de ellos.

El taxi se detiene en "Amanecer" y nos encontramos con el resto de las chicas en la entrada del local. Después de saludarnos, entramos. Dentro, están las cuñadas, primas y amigas de Alice tomando unas copas.

Mi amiga está rebosando de emoción, creo que va a llorar en cualquier momento y no deja de repetir que el día de mañana será una mujer felizmente casada.

Cuando nos entregan nuestras bebidas, brindamos por los hombres solteros, comprometidos y los felizmente casados; por los strippers de increíble forma, por la felicidad compartida y por un futuro prometedor.

—Quiero brindar por las buenas amigas que duran para siempre, por los años de aventuras a su lado y por el destino capaz de llevarme al hombre que he esperado toda mi vida —dice Alice, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella definitivamente está enamorada, pero si vieran al novio opinarían lo mismo. Rubio, alto, ojos azules y un esculpido cuerpo. Mi amiga asegura que fue amor a primera vista y desde ese día no pueden quitarse las manos de encima.

Una tarde en un restaurante conocimos a Jasper, el prometido, es caballeroso, atento y sus ojos brillan cuando ve a Alice.

Con unos tragos de más le pedimos al DJ que coloque _Me solté el cabello_ de la famosa Gloria Trevi y nos dirigimos al medio de la pista para cantarla a todo pulmón.

—Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán —coreamos cuando de pronto ingresan al local un grupo de policías.

¡Sí! ¡Que empiece la diversión!

—Nos han llamado por alteración del orden público, señoritas. ¡Todas contra la pared ahora! —grita uno de ellos.

Puedo sentir mis bragas de encaje empezar a humedecerse.

Obedecemos como niñas pequeñas y esperamos la siguiente orden.

—¿Quién es la novia? —grita otro mientras gira unas esposas plateadas en sus dedos.

—¡Yo! —grita mi amiga emocionada.

Tú críalas, que ellas se juntan, como dice el dicho.

¡Maldita suertuda!

Uno de ellos la esposa y la obliga a sentarse en una silla mientras la muy perra ríe, completamente ebria. Otros dos empiezan a quitarse la ropa, moviendo sus cuerpos con sensualidad. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Alice taparse los ojos.

Empiezo a sentirme terriblemente acalorada, pero esta vez no tengo esperanza que los bomberos apaguen el fuego. En cambio, pueden utilizar sus esposas para detenerme y castigarme por ser una niña mala.

Las luces bajan de intensidad y Alice desviste a uno de ellos. Los demás se esparcen por el local.

Siento una respiración en mi cuello y unos labios cálidos en mi oído me encienden.

—Separe las piernas, señorita, voy a revisarla —ronronea.

¡Es él! ¡Creo que puedo desmayarme!

—Soy toda suya, señor policía.

Sus manos fuertes acarician la piel descubierta y antes que pueda disfrutarlo, su mano me golpea el culo.

—¡Ah! —grito impresionada.

—Silencio y manos arriba, señorita, usted está detenida —ruge con autoridad.

¡Sí! Llévame al calabozo, seré tu esclava.

Coloco las manos encima de mi cabeza y me dejo manosear por el sexy policía. Sus manos ágiles bajan a mi clítoris y gruñe enloquecido cuando toca mi piercing.

—Eres toda una chica mala, ¿no es cierto preciosa? Por eso, no tienes permitido hablar a menos que grites por más —susurra, alterando mi respiración.

—¿De qué se me acusa? Juro que soy inocente —pregunto entrando en su juego.

—De ser extremadamente caliente. ¿Alguna objeción?

—¿Lo siento?

—No, no estás disculpada.

Quiero reír por su respuesta, pero sus manos apartan mis bragas, sus dedos acarician mi clítoris e introduce uno en mi interior. Gimo enloquecida y mi mano toma su cuello para acercarlo más a mi cuerpo.

Gotas de sudor empiezan a deslizarse por mi cuello y espalda descubierta, cuando él me lame.

Eso ha sido tan sexy.

—Extrañé tu dulce coñito —murmura, enviándome cada vez más cerca al clímax.

Al sexy bombero-policía le gusta hablar sucio.

—Me gusta que seas tan sensible a mí, con solo tocarte puedo sentir cómo te desvaneces. —Sus dedos entran con más velocidad en mi coño y muele su polla en mis glúteos.

—Más rápido.

—No tienes permitido hablar —dice azotándome nuevamente y cuando sus dedos presionan mi piercing con fuerza, me corro.

—De verdad tenía esperanzas que esta noche no fueras la novia. No estaba seguro de poder mantener mis manos alejadas por mucho tiempo —confiesa.

—Me alegro.

Me da vuelta entre sus brazos, sus ojos brillan hambrientos, sé que está recordando nuestro encuentro meses atrás, en este mismo lugar.

—Llévame a otro sitio, por favor —le pido. No quiero que se detenga. Hoy no soy una mujer comprometida, ni mucho menos voy a casarme al día siguiente y puedo tener sexo con quien quiera.

—Vamos.

Viva la soltería.

Tomados de las manos, salimos del local sin despedirnos del resto.

—Sube —me ordena, después de subirse a una moto color negro. Sin dudarlo un segundo, rodeo su fuerte torso con mis manos y durante nuestro viaje me encargo de calentarlo. Sin pudor, susurro en su oído palabras sucias y toco su entrepierna por encima del pantalón ajustado.

No me fijo en el lugar en donde nos detenemos. Entramos en un ascensor y antes de que pueda hablar, su cuerpo me estampa contra la pared y su boca devora la mía.

A partir de ese momento, todo es descontrol… Sus manos toman mis piernas y me hacer rodear su cintura con su entrepierna embistiendo en el lugar correcto.

Cuando las puerta se abren, me arrastra adentro y me suelta.

—Quítate toda la ropa, excepto las botas.

Sin dudarlo me deshago del vestido y de la ropa interior. Sus ojos verdes hambrientos me aseguran lo mucho que gozaré esta noche. Bueno, bien por mí.

Sus fuertes brazos vuelven a alzarme y me estampa contra la ventana.

—Nada de preliminares, estoy lista —digo, sin ánimos de seguir retrasando el momento.

Con una mano me sostiene contra la ventana y su otra mano toma su pene grande, grueso y erecto y lo desliza en mi clítoris una y otra vez masturbándonos. Cuando tomo su cabello en un puño, se desliza en mi interior con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —grito.

—Eres tan estrecha y estás tan mojada, preciosa —comenta, presionando mi cuello.

Me besa con pasión y adentro mi lengua en su boca para jugar con la de él. El policía reinicia sus movimientos en mi interior con más fuerza y su polla me llena completamente.

Sus labios descienden a mi cuello y muerde una de mis tetas con fuerza. Puedo sentir mis paredes empezar a ordeñarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien.

—Dime tu nombre —ruego.

—Edward. ¿El tuyo?

—Dime Bella.

Segundos después, exploto, gritando su nombre.

Aún estoy jadeando cuando sus labios besan mi intimidad. Sus dedos separan mis labios y su lengua lame mi clítoris repetidas veces. Toma el piercing entre sus dientes y grito.

—¡Mierda! ¡Edwardddd! ¡Manguera! ¡Esposas! —grito incoherencias.

Él sonríe con malicia cuando empieza a bombear sus dedos en mi interior. Se siente muy intenso, así que intento alejarme de su toque, pero sus manos me toman de los glúteos y me acercan a su boca. Dedos, lengua y dientes se unen para darme placer hasta que me corro por tercera vez esa noche.

Minutos más tarde, me toma encima de la alfombra, en la posición de perrito y finalmente, se corre.

Mi nombre nunca había sonado tan erótico.

Antes de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, pienso que me gustaría recordar sus gemidos, gritos y gestos de placer.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando despierto, él aún está durmiendo y su mano presiona mi teta con fuerza. Intento no hacer ruido mientras me visto y, antes de salir del departamento, deposito un beso en su mejilla.

Tomo un taxi y le doy la dirección de mi departamento. Es mejor así, sin despedidas.

Mientras me arreglo para la boda, no puedo dejar de recordar cómo me sentí entre sus brazos. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus movimientos posesivos y apasionados.

_Estoy jodida, me gusta un stripper_.

Dos horas después, Rosalie me recoge y ambas tenemos cara de recién folladas y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ni una palabra, perra —dice mi amiga divertida.

Llegamos tarde, así que nos toca correr por el pasillo y nos detenemos al costado de Victoria. Con la respiración agitada, observo hacia el altar, donde veo a Jasper sonriendo tan feliz que parece que acaba de ganarse la lotería. A su lado está Edward y otro hombre.

—Mierda —susurro impresionada.

Cuando sus ojos se enfocan en mi rostro, me guiña un ojo.

—El cobrizo es uno de los bombero-policías, ¿verdad? —susurra Rosalie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su cara se me hace conocida, y el grandote también es uno de ellos.

Ambas nos miramos con complicidad y nos negamos a hablar más del tema.

La boda de Alice es hermosa, emotiva. Recitan sus votos con cariño, se colocan los anillos, jurando amarse por siempre y se besan con pasión, generando chillidos, silbidos y aplausos de los invitados.

—Creo que quiero casarme —comento con voz soñadora.

—Tú mejor piénsalo bien —responde Rose. Divertidas, reímos, atrayendo la atención de los invitados.

Los novios caminan por el pasillo de la iglesia, recibiendo abrazos y besos de felicitaciones mientras los demás los seguimos. Cuando estoy por salir, una mano toma mi codo, impidiéndome continuar.

—No sé si crees en el destino, pero yo sí —dice en mi oído y no puedo evitar sonreír—. Te fuiste sin despedirte esta mañana, Bella —reprocha y su olor invade mis sentidos.

—Tenía una boda a la que asistir.

—Y yo. Pero me hubiera encantado despertar a tu lado, tener una sesión de sexo somnoliento, después pedirte tu número para mantenernos en contacto y solicitar una verdadera cita.

Voy a responder, cuando una niña pequeña se lanza a sus brazos.

—Papi —dice la niña, con un puchero que derrite mi corazón.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunta Edward, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño y puedo sentir mi corazón apretujarse.

Se ven tan hermosos juntos, eso me hace recordar que estoy sobrando.

—¿Por qué todas pueden vestirse como princesas y yo no? —pregunta triste.

—Porque aún estás muy pequeña para dejar de ser la niña de papá —asegura Edward con pánico.

Eso casi me hace reír.

—Mmm, Edward, creo que debería irme —digo interrumpiéndolos.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas a la señorita Bella? —le pregunta a la pequeña.

—Sí. Ella fue la princesa que nos encontramos en la playa. ¿Por qué no estás vestida como una? —pregunta confundida.

—Ya te lo había dicho, hermosa, ese día venía de una fiesta de disfraces.

—Nessie, ¿qué dices de una salida con Bella? —pregunta a su hija.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —La pequeña se remueve entre sus brazos para que la baje —. ¿Vendrás con nosotros a la fiesta del tío Jasper?

—No creo que sea buena idea, tu…

—Soy padre soltero, Bella.

¿En serio? ¿Ese hombre hermoso está solo?

—¿Entonces? —insiste.

—Por ahora aceptaré ir con ustedes a la fiesta, luego ya veremos. —Acepto, guiñándole un ojo.

Edward toma la mano de su hija y la mía. Juntos salimos de la iglesia. Y por fin he comprobado que dejar a Mike fue la mejor decisión que tomé. No tengo idea de lo que el destino me tiene preparado, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Puedo decirle a mi madre que se ha equivocado. Edward quiere una cita con mis tatuajes y cabello de color.

No hay razones que me impidan ser feliz.


	3. Outtake: Primera cita

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la querida señora Meyer, la trama de la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por Mónica León. Beta FFAD.

¡Sorpresa! Decidí escribir algunos outtakes de Yo me opongo, para complacerlas, así que espero les guste. Gracias por todos esos increíbles comentarios, me divierto leyéndolos… ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

**Primera cita.**

—Mierda. —Me quejo, dando vueltas en mi habitación. Aún estoy probándome ropa porque ninguna me gusta lo suficiente para mi cita con Edward.

Me siento un poco nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo en plan romántico con un chico que no es Mike.

El mismo que dejé plantado en el altar el día de nuestra boda.

Y además, dos días después de la boda de Alice, descubrí que Edward cumplía con la mayoría de las cualidades descriptas en mi lista del hombre perfecto. Es una de esas tonterías que haces cuando estás en la universidad completamente borracha. De hecho, no me acordaba hasta que Rosalie lo mencionó y trajo los papeles con ella.

Me obligó a marcar con una "x" las que coincidían con nuestros chicos.

_**En pleno uso de mis facultades sexuales he decidido realizar una serie de especificaciones que deberá tener mi hombre perfecto. **_

_**1. Ojos azules o verdes. (x)**_

_**2. Fuertes músculos. (x) **_

_**3. Saber utilizar muy bien su lengua y no solo para besar. (x)**_

_**4. Ser caliente como el infierno. (x) **_

_**5. Soltero. (x)**_

_**6. Sin hijos.**_

_**7. Un policía, bombero o militar (Tengo algo con los uniformes). (x)**_

_**8. Sexo explosivo. (x)**_

Sorprendentemente cumple con siete de las ocho, y la número seis no me molesta en absoluto. A menos que la madre de Nessie esté presente en sus vidas.

No voy a meter mis narices en un matrimonio consolidado. Sin embargo, confío en su palabra.

—¿Vas a terminar de vestirte o tendré que llamar a Edward y cancelar su gran cita? —pregunta Rosalie, entretenida con el espectáculo que le estoy ofreciendo —. A menos que hayas decidido ir en ropa interior.

La muy perra está sentada en la cama y finge ojear una revista de cotilleo, como si no la conociera lo suficiente.

—Explícame nuevamente, ¿qué haces en mi casa un día domingo? —Bufo, quitándome el pantalón azul marino.

Decidí que era demasiado elegante para la ocasión.

—¿Y perderme verte dar vueltas, lanzando ropa por el aire y hablar contigo misma sobre qué queda mejor con tu cabello fucsia? —Se burla.

Para amigas como ella, quién necesita enemigas.

—¿Por qué Emmett y tú no están cogiendo como jodidos conejos? —Le suelto molesta.

Ella hace un puchero.

—Emmett está trabajando —responde, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación y luego centra su atención en su Blackberry.

Puedo apostar una teta a que se están mandando mensajes calientes. Son terribles. Desde la boda de nuestros amigos continuaron viéndose y para mi mala suerte, en más de una ocasión, he sido testigo de sus manos largas e inquietas.

Pervertidos calenturientos.

Entonces recuerdo que Edward prometió hablarme sobre su verdadera profesión en nuestra cita. Tal como lo escuchan. No es stripper. ¿Quién podría haberlo adivinado? Con lo bien que sabe moverse.

Aunque pensándolo con detenimiento, no podría soportar el imaginarme a otras mujeres metiéndole mano en cada oportunidad. Esos juguetes son míos y de nadie más.

No obstante, podrá desnudarse las veces que desee para mi propio deleite morboso.

Sería un crimen mantener escondida su manguera.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan preocupada —comenta con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos nada inocentes.

—Yo tampoco —confieso cabizbaja.

—Vamos Bella, no es como si no conocieses a Edward. El tipo es increíblemente caliente, caballeroso y lo más importante, sabe follar como un dios. Tú misma confesaste que no podías caminar muy bien.

—Rosalie…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no opinas igual? Toda mujer tiene derecho a probar la mercancía antes de embarcarse —afirma con sabiduría.

—Lo sé, pero de algún modo se siente diferente para mí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta interesada.

—Él tiene una adorable niña de cinco años —afirmo—, y tengo tantas preguntas al respecto. ¿Quién es su madre? ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se separaron?

—¿Quién, en sus cinco sentidos, podría abandonarla? —murmura pensativa—. El día de la boda fue tan divertida.

.

.

_Después de que llegamos al hermoso club donde se realizaría la celebración, aplaudimos a la feliz pareja cuando ingresaban al salón, les lanzamos pétalos de rosas y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa asignada, la cual estaría ocupada por las amistades más cercanas de los novios. Por consiguiente, nos tocó junto a Emmett y Edward. _

_Todo era increíblemente blanco y estaba perfectamente decorado. Sin duda alguna Alice había participado en cada detalle. _

_La voz de un hombre anunció por el micrófono que los novios podían dirigirse a la pista para su primer baile como esposos, e inmediatamente Alice y Jasper se levantaron de su mesa y danzaron en la enorme pista. _

_Creo que todos los invitados envidiaron lo bien que se movían y lo sincronizados que parecían._

_Al finalizar la canción cada uno bailó con sus padres, familiares y amigos cercanos, hasta que la pista se llenó._

_A nuestro lado, Edward fue arrastrado por su hija para unirse al resto._

_Estaba segura de que no había dejado de mirar en su dirección cuando Rosalie rió con fuerza._

—_Estás tan colada —dijo, negando con la cabeza. _

_Era bueno que fuéramos las únicas que estaban en la mesa si íbamos a comenzar a revelar los sucios secretos. _

—_Mira quién lo dice. —Resoplé—. En toda la noche no has alejado tu mirada y garras del cuerpo del grandote. No te molestes en fingir conmigo, he visto tu mano demasiado cerca de su entrepierna. _

—_Bueno, que me esposen si lo hago —aseguró, causando que ambas riéramos divertidas, atrayendo la atención de los demás._

_A los curiosos los saludamos con la mano y les lanzamos besos en el aire._

—_En mi defensa diré que Edward es irresistible._

_Continuamos bromeando sobre pollas, traseros calientes, juegos de rol y la tendencia sobre juguetes sexuales, cuando apareció la pequeña, moviendo con timidez su vestido color rosa. _

—_Bella —susurró._

—_¿Sí?_

_Levantó los bracitos para que la cargara y, una vez en mis piernas, colocó sus manitos en mi oreja. _

—_Bella, puedes bailar con mi papi si quieres, pero debes prometerme que saldrás con nosotros —susurró. _

_Cuando me separé para observar su rostro, sus labios hacían un adorable puchero._

—_Por favor._

_Negué con la cabeza, divertida. _

_Ella era demasiado inteligente para su edad, y el señor bombero había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Era un tramposo, pero eso quería decir que deseaba salir conmigo._

—_¿Bailamos? —me preguntó. _

_Tomé la mano que me ofrecía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija, y dejaba que me llevara a la pista de baile. _

—_Eres un manipulador. Deberías pensar seriamente en cambiar de profesión —comenté divertida cuando estaba entre sus brazos y nos movíamos al ritmo de la pausada melodía. _

_Su mano apretó mi cintura. _

—_En realidad no soy stripper. _

—_¿De verdad? —pregunté impresionada. Aunque esperaba que no notara la decepción en mi voz. _

—_Sí, de verdad. Prometo decirte más en nuestra cita —afirmó con seguridad— Y estaba seguro de que no ibas a decirle no a ella. _

—_Ya había aceptado salir con ustedes. _

_Se encogió de hombros en respuesta. _

—_Me disculpo por no haberte dicho antes lo hermosa e irresistible que te ves esta noche. _

—_¿Con todo y mis tatuajes? —bromeé. _

—_Con todo y tatuajes —aseguró—. Puedes apostar a que mis manos pican por levantar ese hermoso vestido, deshacerse de la ropa interior y acariciar lentamente tu dulce coñito hasta que grites mi nombre —susurró en mi oído. Mi coño latió en respuesta, deseoso de ser acariciado. _

—_Bésame —jadeé. _

_Sus labios devoraron lo míos en un beso hambriento mientras sus manos apresaban mi cadera para acercarme más a su cuerpo._

_La atracción era demasiado palpable para ser ignorada y entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más deseaba volver a tenerlo clavado en mi cuerpo. _

_Nuestros besos bajaron de intensidad y regresamos a la mesa antes de que termináramos contra una pared saciando nuestras ansias. Evité la mirada divertida de Rosalie y tomé asiento a su lado, intentado no sonrojarme. _

—_Tu cabello es como un lindo algodón de azúcar —comentó Nessie, causando que todos riéramos y la tensión se esfumara. _

_En un movimiento brusco, Emmett se levantó de la silla con una copa en la mano y silbó para llamar la atención de los invitados. _

_¡Oh! ¡Esto puede ser divertido! Por lo general cuando los mejores amigos de los novios realizan los brindis, es para hacerlos sonrojar o recordarles épocas vergonzosas. _

—_Jasper, amigo, sabes que soy malo para expresar mis sentimientos, pero me prometí a mí mismo que tenía que decir algo para avergonzarte, pero entonces pienso que tú mismo lo has hecho al vestirse así. —Rió escandalosamente—. Querida Alice, únicamente puedo decirte que estás metiéndote en un buen lío. El tío es completamente loco y trastornado._

_»Por otra parte agradezco que seas amiga de la rubia con piernas despampanantes, quien no ha podido mantener sus manos quietas. ¡Feliz matrimonio! —Finalizó alzando la copa. _

_Las caras de los invitados eran todo un poema, al parecer no les había parecido nada divertido el discurso. _

_Inmediatamente después, Edward se levantó de la mesa y golpeó su copa con el tenedor._

—_Lo siento, siempre había querido hacer eso —dijo—. Me gustaría desearles la mejor de la suerte en esta nueva etapa que enfrentarán juntos. El amor es como un jodido campo de batalla, solo tienen que aprender a disparar bien._

_Riendo divertido, chocó su copa con Emmett._

—_Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rosalie y por años he sido la mejor amiga de Alice y Bella. Juntas, hemos compartidos buenos y malos momentos y, enana, quiero que sepas que aunque te cases, no tienen porqué terminar. —Carraspeó, intentando alejar las lágrimas. _

_Rosalie estaba borracha. _

—_También quiero felicitarte por no correr lejos del altar, como lo hizo nuestra querida Bella hace meses. Aunque ella tenía razón, Mike era todo un capullo…_

—_Mmm, hola. —Interrumpí, antes de que terminara contándole a todos mi vida entera—. Amiga, quiero desearte lo mejor del mundo, diviértete, sé feliz y toma decisiones inteligentes, como por ejemplo, las esposas son buenas para obtener el control —dije guiñándole un ojo._

_La cara de la pareja era bastante divertida, se debatían entre reír o insultarnos. Después de todo, fue una excelente idea que el señor Brandon y la señora Withlock tuvieran sus discursos escritos. _

_Habían salvado la noche._

_._

.

—Sin duda lo mejor de la noche fue ustedes intentando explicarle a Nessie que se habían quedados encerrados en el sanitario de damas por equivocación y que no estabas gritando porque Edward estaba lastimándote —comenta Rosalie, riéndose.

Parpadeo, regresando al presente.

—Aún puedo recordar las miradas reprobatorias de los invitados —murmuro—. Edward tenía lápiz labial en su mejilla y la cremallera de mi vestido estaba abierta.

Se ríe con más fuerza, doblándose sobre su estómago y las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por su rostro.

—Difiero contigo. Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando te bajaron de la mesa por tu canción indecente sobre mangueras —digo con una sonrisa presumida.

—Cállate, perra —gruñe, lanzándome la almohada.

Finalmente, más relajada, me decido por un vestido color azul claro.

Cerca del mediodía, Edward pasa a buscarme al departamento. En la puerta, me despido de la perra de mi amiga con un movimiento de mano y camino a su encuentro. Los nervios se esfuman cuando lo veo recargado en el auto. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y lentes negros.

Creo que he empezado a babear un poco.

—¡Usen condón! —grita Rosalie y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

—Hola —saludo con una sonrisa.

—Hola, preciosa. —Besa mis labios y abre la puerta del copiloto, invitándome a entrar.

Me siento e inmediatamente unos bracitos rodean mi cuello desde el asiento trasero.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Bells. Muy bien, ¿y tú? —responde, besando mi mejilla.

Vuelve a su asiento cuando Edward ingresa al auto y enciende el motor.

—¿Entonces cuál es nuestro destino? —pregunto.

—Iremos de picnic. Papá ha preparado emparedados y yo lo he ayudado —dice orgullosa.

—Muero por probarlos.

El viaje es bastante divertido. Nessie toma toda la conversación, contándome sobre la pelea que tuvo con su mejor amiga Sofía, su peluche Bebus que le regalaron sus _abus_ y lo grande que es su colegio.

Nos detenemos en un parque, Edward abre la puerta de la pequeña y luego la mía. Saca una cesta del maletero y entrelaza nuestros dedos para caminar hacia la sombra de un árbol.

—Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar? —pide entusiasmada.

—Claro, amor, solo no te vayas tan lejos —le advierte.

—Eres un buen padre —comento cuando la veo correr hacia un grupo de niños que juegan con una pelota inflable.

—Eso intento. Quiero que cuando ella sea grande y miré atrás vea que siempre hice lo mejor para mantenerla feliz —responde con sinceridad.

—Estoy segura que así será. ¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió con su madre?

—Realmente esperaba tocar el tema más adelante —responde incómodo.

Recuesta su espalda del árbol y me acerca a su regazo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, realmente no me gustaría ser atacada o algo. —Intento bromear.

—Irina y yo empezamos a salir en el instituto. Pero más que una pareja, éramos los mejores amigos, así que no puedo decirte exactamente cuándo empezamos a salir, pero un día tuvimos sexo.

Su pulgar acaricia mi mano y me relaja, los celos irracionales empiezan a desvanecerse.

—Y después no pudimos parar. Éramos jóvenes, estúpidos y queríamos experimentar con el cuerpo del otro. Pero nuestro error fue no pensar que podría haber consecuencias. En una fiesta lo hicimos sin condón e Irina olvidó tomar las pastillas de emergencia. Tres meses después nos enteramos que seríamos padres con diecisiete años y nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre.

»Pero cuando Nessie abrió sus ojos, me sentí completo y todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar.

Es tan honesto y sus palabras son hermosas.

—Realmente pensé que Irina sentía lo mismo, nunca pasó por mi cabeza que no fuera así. Nuestra relación se había enfriado, pero creí que se debía al embarazo. Un día ella se fue y dejó una carta diciendo que no estaba preparada para tener un bebé, que no la buscáramos porque no deseaba regresar y esperaba que encontráramos la felicidad.

Ella es una gran imbécil.

—Imagino que fue difícil.

—Lo fue, quiero decir, al principio. Mi vida cambió completamente, había dejado de ir a fiestas porque debía trabajar los fines de semana. Mis horas de sueño se redujeron aunque mis padres me ayudaban a cuidarla cuando no estaba en casa. Llegaba exhausto, pero entonces Nessie balbuceaba y todo valía la pena.

—Fue una decisión bastante madura de tu parte al quedarte con ella. Por lo general, pensamos que la mujeres somos más maduras, pero tú demostraste que los hombres también pueden serlo.

Besó mis labios en agradecimiento.

—Cuando Nessie cumplió dos años, Irina se puso en contacto con mi madre porque quería verla, pero yo tenía la custodia completa y ella no podía pasar encima de mis decisiones. De verdad, Bella, no quería negarle el derecho a verla, pero tampoco deseaba que mi hija empezara a llamarla mamá y ella volviera a irse.

—¿No regresó para quedarse con ustedes? —pregunto consternada.

—No, ella únicamente quería asegurarse si era feliz. Desde ese día, no volvimos a saber de ella.

—Lo siento.

Realmente lamentaba que Ness no hubiera podido disfrutar de una madre.

—No lo sientas. Nessie cambió mi mundo y me demostró que no estaba tomando decisiones correctas.

—Estoy segura que has tenido un montón de mujeres dispuestas a convertirse en tu esposa.

—No voy a negarlo, pero ninguna de esas mujeres mostraron interés por mi hija.

—No lo comprendo.

—Tú eres la única que ha demostrado lo contrario y eso me gusta mucho.

Antes de que pueda responder, Nessie salta encima de sus piernas.

—Quiero comer, papi —dice, colocando las manos en su panza.

—De acuerdo, cielo.

Mientras comemos lo que ellos han preparado, charlamos y bromeamos.

Y me siento completa.

Después de comer, jugamos a la pelota y corremos intentado atraparla mientras la pequeña se carcajea divertida.

La verdad es que nunca imaginé que yo pudiera tener una relación con un hombre que tuviera hijos, pero se siente correcto.

Siento como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado por ellos.

.

.

De regreso a mi apartamento, Nessie va dormida en mi regazo, su manito en mi pecho y mi mano esta entrelazada con la de Edward.

—Gracias por haber aceptado venir con nosotros.

—Realmente ha sido un placer. Debo confesar que al principio estaba nerviosa, pero la he pasado muy bien.

—Me alegra escuchar que te has divertido.

—Nunca me dijiste a qué te dedicas —comentó

—Escribo novelas de misterio —responde sonriendo en mi dirección.

Mi boca se abre sorprendida, nunca esperé que esa fuera su respuesta.

—El día de tu despedida de soltera le estábamos haciendo el favor al primo de Jasper. Necesitaban dos chicos porque los otros se habían enfermado repentinamente.

—¿Y la segunda vez?

Ríe divertido y su pulgar acaricia mi mano.

—El día que Ness te encontró en la playa vestida de novia imaginé que no te habías casado. Sino, ¿por qué estarías sola? Secretamente deseaba volver a verte, sabes, era como una señal del destino. Pero no tenía tu nombre, dirección o número telefónico. —Sonríe perdido en sus pensamientos—. Una noche, Benjamín nos comentó que las mismas chicas habían contratado nuevamente strippers. Emmett y yo le pedimos ir.

—Me alegro que lo hicieras.

—Sin duda una de las noches más divertidas que he tenido.

—¿Entonces dónde nos deja todo esto?

—Necesitas ponerle nombre. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Me gustas, Bella y puedo sentir una conexión real entre nosotros. Le agradas a mi hija y he visto cómo la miras. De verdad me gustaría intentarlo e ir viendo qué surge.

—Eso sería perfecto.

Cuando llegamos, paso a Ness al asiento trasero con cuidado para no despertarla y camino a la puerta con él siguiéndome. Cuando voy a despedirme y agradecerle nuevamente, su cuerpo me presiona contra la entrada.

—Eres hermosa.

Sus labios bajan a los míos y nos besamos con lentitud, permitiéndonos saborear al otro.

Hace dos semanas de la casi follada en la boda de Alice.

—Los chicos están planificando un viaje y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Creo que Emmett también invitará a tu amiga —dice, colocando su frente contra la mía y sus labios besan la punta de mi nariz con ternura.

—¿A dónde?

—No sé.

—De acuerdo, avísame.

Él vuelve a besarme con más fuerza y sus manos toman mis glúteos para acercarme a su entrepierna.

Gimo en respuesta. Está duro.

—No puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti —gruñe, mordisqueando mi cuello.

—Me gusta no ser la única que no puede mantener sus manos quietas —aseguro, dándole un apretón a sus glúteos.

—Debo irme.

Deposita un beso en mis labios antes de volver al auto. Cuando entro en mi apartamento, encuentro a Rosalie en el sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí?

—Necesito todos los detalles morbosos.

Esa es mi gran amiga, nótese el sarcasmo.


End file.
